


Saturn

by toastingwaffles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastingwaffles/pseuds/toastingwaffles
Summary: He couldn't believe his luck when after a failed event, another one led him to the rest of his life.





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a one shot I read many years ago.

**Saturn**

Mike’s eyes slowly fluttered open as the morning sun began to peek into his bedroom through the thin blinds. He knew he wouldn’t fall back asleep, so he rolled over onto his other side, away from the window light, only to come face to face with a small, deep red velvet box on his nightstand. A knot formed on his throat and he swallowed hard as his hand shakily reached over to the box, lightly picking it up. 

He clutched it in his fist as tight as he could and with heavy limbs sat up in his bed and opened the box, staring at the ring and watched how it shined with multicolor lights from the sun. He quickly shut the box and ran a hand through his mass of messy heavy curls as he recalled the events of the night before.

_“I’m sorry Mike, but I can’t.”_

_She had said no._

As the memories flooded his mind, he felt like a knife was cutting through him. He pressed the palm of his hand straight against his chest, feeling like his heart was about to burst into a million pieces. He could not believe that this girl had led him on for two years, two years where he truly felt like he was hopelessly in love.

_“I didn’t want to tell you like this, but the truth is, I don’t love you anymore… I haven’t loved you for some time now.”_

_She had been a lie._

He let out a deep breath and placed the velvet box back down on his nightstand. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched before standing up. He made his way to the bathroom for his morning shower. He entered the stream of water and let the spray hit his face, to him it was a way to escape his thoughts as the freezing water poured on his body, numbing his aching limbs and aching heart. He figured it would also erase the memories of last night.

_“But… how?”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“There has to be a reason.”_

_“No.”_

_“I don’t believe it.”_

_“Stop it, I don’t want to talk about it anymore, in fact, I’m leaving.”_

_“No! You owe me an explanation.”_

_“Mike, please.”_

_“I need to know.”_

_“No.”_

_“Tell me.”_

_“You want to know the truth? Fine! The truth is I’m seeing someone else! I just couldn’t be with you anymore.”_

_She had been cheating._

He shut his mind to his thoughts feeling restless. He knew he had to get out of his apartment, otherwise he would go crazy. As soon as he got out of the shower he ran to his closet to change into whatever he could find. He grabbed a pair of black jeans, a striped shirt and with some sneakers on he walked out of his closet, his eyes setting on the box once again. He knew he couldn’t hold on to the ring anymore, it would always be there… taunting him. He strode to his nightstand and snatched the velvet box and put it in his jeans pocket, with one last glance around his bedroom he turned around and was out the door.

He walked down the street, looking past the displays of high-end stores, the clothes, the shoes, purses, he didn’t know why but it annoyed him the amount of people shopping. Against his better judgement he found himself huffing and puffing when people brushed past him or got in front of him minding their business. He knew he wasn’t being fair, he was the one in a foul mood, but for the love of everything, he couldn’t help it when for him it seemed as though he had been living in a nightmare ever since last night.

After a lot of walking, he finally stood in front of the jewelry store where he had purchased the ring. He hoped they would take it back because it hadn’t been worn yet. Opening the door and stepping inside he walked over to the first associate, feeling the knot in his throat once again. Luckily, he was able to return it. He knew the staff felt bad for him when they became saddened when they heard his story. He didn’t know how to feel about that, if uncomfortable because he didn’t need people pitying him, or if he should feel relieved that people were still compassionate.

He started to make his way to the front door and out the store while mentally scolding himself: Please Mike, you have to stop it, this is not you…these mood swings are not healthy, snap ou---

Just as he was stepping out he collided hard against a brunette walking her dog, bringing her to the ground.

_She had nothing on this new girl…_

He was quick on his feet, extending his hand out to help her up. “I- I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you coming” He stuttered an apology as he looked upon the hazel-eyed beauty. She was wearing blue jeans with a pretty flowy white shirt, her neck decorated with an assortment of different necklaces.

She smiled at him after she had calmed down her dog. He didn’t know the breed, but it was massive. “It’s fine.” She said as she dusted herself off and noticed he had come out of a jewelry store. She gave him a knowing smile, “She must be one very lucky girl.”

He looked at her and tilted his head to one side, confused until he realized that she was talking about where he had appeared from. “Oh, mm actually… there’s no girl, not anymore.” He said softly as he looked anywhere but at her, avoiding the captivating brunettes’ gaze.

She didn’t know how to react and after hesitating a bit, she comfortingly placed a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay… did she say no?”

He stayed quiet for a couple seconds, finally nodding. She rubbed his shoulder slowly. “She’s not good enough, okay?” She said softly. “She didn’t know what she was saying no to.”

He raised his head to this new girl and felt a smile adorn his lips, surprising himself that until a couple of minutes ago he was feeling so upset. More astonishing, that it took a complete stranger, someone he didn’t even knew to make him feel even a little bit better.

“But you don’t even know me.”

She sighed as she studied him with piercing eyes. “I can tell that you have a good heart and a good soul, and that you loved her.” She took her hand away from his shoulder and extended it out for him to shake, “I’m Jane.”

His smile grew the tiniest bit as he took her hand in his, “I’m Mike, and it’s very nice to meet you Jane.”

~7 months later

“No, I’m serious… you look perfect.” He said with a cheeky smile from the bed looking at her as she struggled to tame her hair with a frustrated face.

“Shut up, you’re being ridiculous.” She said as she flushed.

He smiled as he teased her, but in this case, it wasn’t teasing. She looked perfect for him. Always.

With one last brush she gave up and walked over to the bed. “I’m leaving, see you tonight.” She leaned down and kissed him goodbye.

She would never understand, could never imagine his feelings for her. He couldn’t believe it at times.

_The new girl became his whole world._

They were slow dancing in the corner of this fancy restaurant Mike had reserved for them. Jane couldn’t help but feel a change in the atmosphere with the way Mike was looking at her. So penetrating, almost not blinking and with an unnamed emotion that made her weak at the knees. “Mike...” she sighed overwhelmed by the emotions behind his eyes, but stopped when he shook his head slightly.

He already knew he loved her, had known it for over a year but they hadn’t said the words to each other. He had made it a vow not to get too ahead of his feelings this time around, but he knew he was only fooling himself. He loved her since the minute he laid eyes on her almost two years ago.

After the song ended and some couples decided to retreat to make room for new ones, they were the only pair to stay glued to their spot on the dancefloor, her head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck.

Mike knew he had to do it now, he knew he couldn’t contain the words any longer, “Jane,” He whispered against her hear, his hot breath fanning her hair, “I love you.”

Her head snapped back up with startled eyes and looked at him, she saw nothing but honesty and love, pure love. “Mike… I love you too.” Her eyes started to water after she had said the words, knowing that she meant them and realizing how long it had taken her to know that she already knew.

_She fell in love with him._

“I feel so complete right now” she said into the night. They were standing at the edge of the bridge, her back pressed to his chest as his arms circled around her, resting on her stomach. “It’s pure bliss.”

“Hmm” He agreed silently. He didn’t trust his voice. After staying like that for a few more minutes, Mike removed his hands and tapped his blazer pocket, feeling for the emerald green box.

He knew it, it was time. He could never find a girl like her again, not even if he spent his whole life looking. There could never be another.

Jane started to miss his arms around her and turned around to tell him to hug her again, stopping short when she found him behind her, kneeling on one knee, in his hand a small box, opened and inside… was the most delicate, simple and beautiful ring she had ever seen. Her hands went straight to her lips, a gasp escaping her as tears began to trim her eyes.

_She got the ring._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was easy to follow. The first girl is nameless. The italics were either a narrator or flashbacks, except for at the end when it narrated the future of them as a couple.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
